Les Olympiades Grecques
by Osekkai
Summary: Une petite querelle oppose les chevaliers d'Or aux chevaliers de Bronze. Mais ces derniers sont bien décidés à ne plus se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Les olympiades peuvent commencer. - Entre le Ficlet et le OS / YAOI / Crack-fic
1. Déclaration de guerre

**Bonjour à tous ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet ovni ? Comme vous avez pu le constater, il s'agit d'un petit défouloir qu'il m'est venu assez naturellement. J'imagine que beaucoup d'entre vous connaissent la saga American Pie mais est-ce que vous avez vu un des derniers et pas vraiment bon, Beta House ? J'étais tranquillement en train de ranger mes films sur mon disc dur quand je suis tombé dessus et j'ai un peu regardé le début, le milieu et la fin pour me souvenir de qui ça parlait et j'ai visionné la partie "Olympiades grecques" qui m'a plutôt inspiré pour une toute mini Crack-fic avec des chapitres très cours mais que je me suis amusé à écrire donc... J'espère que vous ne serez pas effrayé !**

 **Le "prologue" est un peu plus long que les sept prochains chapitres qui peuvent s'apparenter à des drabbles qui ne feront qu'une ou deux pages word selon mon inspiration ! Pas mal d'OOC, je pense. Si vous avez vu le film, vous devinerez les épreuves et peut-être les gagnants !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

De tout temps, il existait une certaine rivalité entre les différentes classes de chevaliers. Malgré une différence de pouvoir grâce aux armures et aux cosmos énergies, les chevaliers d'Athéna restaient des hommes avec leur fierté propre.

Aussi, ce ne fut pas étonnant qu'un beau matin, cette vieille rivalité se réveille. Chaque chevalier d'Or avait été ramené à la vie pour leurs loyaux services. Chacun s'était doucement réveillé dans leur temple respectif avant qu'un nouveau chevalier soit nommé. Et chacun menait désormais une petite vie tranquille dans le temps de paix paisible qui s'était installé.

Et blessés dans leur orgueil de s'être fait malmené par de simples chevaliers de Bronze, les Ors prenaient désormais un malin plaisir à leur mener la vie dure, chacun à sa manière :

Aphrodite offrait régulièrement à Shiryu des bouquets de roses, bien qu'il y soit allergique et se mette à se gratter sitôt que le Poisson était partit, d'immense plaques rouges apparaissant sur son corps. Le pauvre bougre n'avait jamais osé refuser.

Camus leur interdisait à tous l'accès à la bibliothèque du sanctuaire, soit-disant parce qu'ils étaient trop bruyant, encore qu'il agissait ainsi avec tout être immature de son point de vue.

Shura, dans sa pratique de toute arme tranchante, trouvait toujours le moyen d'égarer une lame et de couper une mèche de cheveux ou une paume de main. Ou encore de piquer des fessiers rebondis ou des bras trop ballants à son goût.

Aioros, plutôt distrait, laissait toujours traîner son armure dans les escaliers et les pauvres chevaliers de Bronze, pris dans leur course jusqu'au temple d'Athéna, ne cessaient de trébucher dessus et de dévaler les escaliers, très souvent en tenue de civil. Mais le chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire ne faisait réellement pas exprès d'égarer ainsi son apparat.

Milo, bien plus sadique que ses compagnons d'arme, libérait ses animaux de compagnie préférés pour qu'ils puissent se balader tranquillement et piquer quelques gens. Qui aurait cru qu'il cultivait une colonie de scorpions dans ses appartements ? Leur piqûre n'était pas mortelle mais le chevalier d'Andromède en avait une peur bleue.

Dohko de la Balance, quant à lui, n'avait rien à leur reprocher, à ces pauvres chevaliers de Bronze. Il préférait observer les événements de loin, bien qu'amusé par les jeux puériles qui pouvaient se dérouler sous ses yeux.

Shaka n'était pas du genre rancunier et à se venger. Mais dés qu'il croisait Ikki du Phénix, sans qu'on puisse l'expliquer, il l'aspergeait de patchouli et de fumée d'encens en priant pour son âme damnée. Alors, vengeance ou prévoyance, lui seul pourrait le dire.

Aiolia était le plus féroce dans ses attaques, sans compter le Cancer. Il était du genre à boycotter les entraînements des jeunes recrues dont les Bronzes avaient la charge. Il collait les armures, décoraient les chambres douteusement avec son ami Scorpion et parfois, il faisait même des croches pattes à Seiya. Le pire était qu'à chaque fois qu'une de ses mauvaises blagues faisait son effet, il souriait, satisfait de sa bêtise.

Deathmask était bien le plus dangereux pour les pauvres petits Bronzes. Il les prenait au saut du lit, les terrorisait comme il savait si bien le faire et s'appuyait sur leur peurs les plus profondes. Trouver une femme ressemblant à la mère de Hyoga et la payer pour qu'elle aille le draguer ? Un jeu d'enfant. Glisser une araignée dans les cheveux de Shun ? Prendre la place du grand Pope était plus facile. Peindre la chambre d'Ikki en rose bonbon avec l'aide d'Aphrodite ? Un bébé pourrait le faire. Bousculer Seiya devant chaque femme chevalier pour qu'il se retrouve le visage dans leur poitrine et qu'il se prenne une gifle mémorable ? C'était si marrant à voir. Remplacer le shampoing pour cheveux de Shiryu par un produit rendant les cheveux frisés ? A s'en taper le cul par terre. Et cela tous les jours, avec toute l'imagination dont il était capable. Les Bronzes tremblaient rien qu'en pensant à lui et c'était jouissif.

Les gémeaux Saga et Kanon étaient aussi mesquins l'un que l'autre quand il s'agissait de mener la vie dure aux Bronzes. Mais quand ils décidaient de s'associer, même Ikki avait failli pleurer et se blottir contre son frère. Et personne ne voulait savoir pourquoi.

Aldébaran était un très bon vivant. Il n'était pas très méchant. Mais il adorait manger. Et il n'y avait pas de cadenas sur le frigo des Bronzes alors il avait bien le droit de se servir, non ? Forcément, il arrivait parfois qu'il le vide entièrement avant même de s'en rendre compte. Et dans ces cas-là, il ne pouvait que s'excuser en se frottant l'arrière de la tête avec un air gêné. Mais il ne l'était pas vraiment.

Mû était bien celui qui ne prenait pas part à ces idioties et qui soutenaient un tout petit peu les jeunes adolescents pris pour cible. Il se demandait bien jusqu'où tout cela pourrait aller mais tant que l'on ne touchait pas à son innocent Kiki, tout irait bien pour lui.

Ce petit manège dura, au bas mot, cinq mois. Cinq mois de harcèlement moral. Cinq mois de farces, de canulars, de moqueries et surtout de craintes pour les cinq chevaliers de Bronze qui résidaient au sanctuaire. Finalement, ce fut le plus impulsif des chevaliers qui craqua. Seiya craqua lorsque Aiolia fit trébucher Shun dans son temple alors qu'il apportait une statuette en argile, tout juste faite pour l'anniversaire de son grand-frère. Il s'agissait d'un majestueux phénix qui se brisa en mille morceaux sur le carrelage du temple du Lion. Seiya avait vu son ami à genoux, les yeux perlant de larmes face au désastre et Aiolia qui souriait fièrement de sa bonne blague. Bizarrement, il s'en prenait toujours au plus faible d'entre eux et cela le mit dans une colère noire.

« Cela suffit ! S'exclama-t-il, attirant sur lui l'attention des deux chevaliers présents. Il faut que cela s'arrête. »

Il aida son ami à se relever et défia le Lion du regard.

« Qu'est-ce qui doit s'arrêter ? Demanda innocemment Aiolia en haussant les épaules, toujours ce même sourire ancré sur son visage altier.  
_Arrêtez de nous maltraiter ! On n'est pas vos faire-valoirs ! On vous a battu et on mérite un peu plus de respect pour avoir sauvé Athéna ! Et si vous continuez, on/.. »

Il fut coupé par le rire franc du lion.

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? »

Seiya bouillonna et cracha finalement le morceau, ce qu'il méditait depuis un moment sans oser en parler à ses amis.

« On va vous défier aux olympiades grecques ! »

Le rire d'Aiolia s'intensifia. Le bruit avait attirer d'autre chevaliers d'Or. Milo et Camus arrivèrent d'en haut et Aphrodite et Deathmask d'en bas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Hasarda le Scorpion en notant l'argile au sol.  
_Les Bronzes veulent nous défier aux olympiades grecques ! »

Ce fut aussi au tour de Milo d'exploser de rire et les deux amis d'enfance se tapèrent dans la main. Camus arqua un sourcil, dépassé, tout comme Aphrodite et Deathmask. Ils n'avaient jamais vécu ici et ne connaissaient pas toutes les traditions. Finalement, le Lion se calma et les poings sur les hanches, s'expliqua finalement.

« Ces olympiades sont interdites depuis plus de deux cents cinquante ans. N'espérez pas nous avoir avec ça.  
_Tu n'aurais pas tout simplement la trouille ? »

Aiolia fronça les sourcils et détesta le petit sourire moqueur qui prit place sur le visage de Pégase.

« Très bien. Rendez-vous ce soir au temple de la Balance pour mettre tout cela au clair. On va vous écraser.  
_C'est ce qu'on verra ! »

Seiya attrapa Shun par le bras et l'entraîna dehors. La guerre entre les Bronzes et les Ors était déclarée.

 **OoOoO**

« Que je quoi ?  
_Allez, Dohko, on a besoin de toi. Tu peux bien nous rendre un petit service, non ? » Insista le Lion.

Tous réunis dans le temple de la Balance, les douze chevaliers d'Or et les dix chevaliers de Bronze s'étaient regroupés autour du chinois pour lui demander une chose plutôt inconvenante.

« Je ne peux pas diriger ces olympiades. Elles ont été interdites l'année suivant la guerre sainte et c'est pas pour rien. C'est dangereux et avilissant pour des chevaliers de notre rang, contra dogmatiquement le vieux maître rajeuni.  
_S'il te plaît, tu dois faire cela pour nous. Et nous couvrir auprès de Shion. Il n'osera pas t'engueuler s'il y a un soucis. » Tenta encore Aiolia avec son air le plus angélique possible.

Dohko secoua la tête, définitif sur sa décision et le Lion se redressa avec une moue boudeuse. Puis il se tourna finalement vers les Bronzes.

« Amenez le joker. »

Dohko arqua un sourcil et des Bronzes grognèrent alors que Shiryu s'avançait timidement vers son professeur. La Balance soupira.

« N'essaye pas de m'amadouer, mon Dragounet. Cela ne marchera pas.  
_S'il te plaît... »

Sa voix chevrotante attira subitement l'intérêt de son maître. Shiryu, les épaules basses, les mains tremblantes, se tenaient dans une position soumise entouré de tous ces Ors.

« Ils nous mènent la vie dure... On n'est jamais tranquille, on se méfie de tout... C'est plus une vie.. Si tu ne nous aides pas à faire ces jeux, cela ne s'arrêtera pas et je ne le supporterais pas... Je ne resterais pas plus longtemps au sanctuaire... »

Le visage de Dohko blêmit. Il ne pouvait pas permettre cela, son tendre élève avait l'air si désespéré.

« Bon... Mais vous savez, essaya-t-il malgré tout. C'est le dernier champion en titre qui doit les organiser et...  
_Et le dernier chevalier qui a mené son équipe à la victoire, intervint Camus d'une voix calme que tous écoutèrent religieusement, c'est vous. »

Un silence se fit, la Balance semblant réfléchir à la situation. Finalement, il prit les mains de Shiryu dans les siennes et avec un sourire rassurant, lui assura :

_Très bien. Je vais organiser les olympiades grecques. »

La petite moue triste du Dragon se changea en sourire amusé. Ses mains cessèrent de trembler et il se redressa fièrement.

« C'est très gentil à vous. » Dit-il en reculant.

Il leva la main et Seiya la topa en signe de victoire. Dohko comprit alors qu'il s'était tout simplement fait avoir.

* * *

 **Et vouala ! Comme vous avez pu le constater, ce n'est pas du tout à prendre au sérieux ! Ce sera surement du même niveau qu'American Pie mais ça fait du bien d'écrire des conneries alors n'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review pour donner votre avis, votre ressenti.**

 **Bon par contre, je fais rarement de l'humour alors... Qui vivra verra ! Si vous avez lu mon autre fic Saint Seiya, vous aurez peut-être une petite idée des possibles pairings présents.**

 **Sinon, il y aura sept chapitres, un pour chaque épreuve, c'est pour cela qui seront courts ! Et il y aura peut-être un épilogue un peu plus long si je suis d'humeur, voila !**

 **Bisous, bisous !**


	2. La libération d'Héra

**Salut tout le monde ! Et c'est partit pour la première épreuve**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Un peu de vocabulaire pour cette fic :_

 _Chiton : Le chiton (qui peut être masculin ou féminin) est un vêtement composé de deux pièces de tissus rectangulaires, une pour le dos et l'autre, moins haute de 10 a 15 cm, pour le ventre. Ces deux pièces sont cousues entre elles sur les longueurs de chaque côté, alignées sur la partie inférieur de sorte que l'excédent se trouve sur la partie supérieure. Il existe différentes formes de chiton ; selon la largeur des étoffes, on peut avoir un chiton laissant les bras nus, ou formant une amorce de manche. On le porte au-dessus du genou ou mi-cuisse, parfois à la cheville. Il est maintenu par un cordon à la taille. _

_Péplos : Le péplos ouvert est un grand rectangle de tissu fixé avec une broche sur chaque épaule, et maintenu ou non avec un cordon à la taille, laissant la cuisse droite potentiellement nue. L'étoffe est pliée en son sommet pour créer un revers par-dessus la poitrine. Le péplos fermé est un vêtement similaire au péplos ouvert, à l'exception que les extrémités du rectangle de tissu sont cousues l'une à l'autre, créant ainsi un vêtement tubulaire qui s'enfile par les pieds, tenu par deux agrafes aux épaules. Le fait que les deux côtés soient cousus crée alors un léger effet bouffant sous les bras._

 _Chlamyde (voir image illustrative de la fanfiction) : Il s'agit d'un manteau d'une seule pièce de tissu carrée ou rectangulaire et sans coutures. Cette pièce de tissu mesure généralement environ 2 mètres de longueur sur 1 mètre de large (pour aller jusqu'au genou). La longueur pouvait être supérieure à 2 mètres pour permettre à la chlamyde de descendre jusqu'à terre. Elle peut se porter seule à même le corps ou sur un chiton. Elle se différencie de l'himation (sans attache) car elle comporte une attache sur l'épaule droite ce qui laisse le bras dégagé._

* * *

 **La libération d'Héra**

Dohko réajusta son chiton. Il se demandait encore et toujours ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici. Si Shion le surprenait, il ne donnait pas chère de sa peau... Mais les jeunes avaient tant insisté... En fait, non. Ils n'avaient pas insisté. Ils l'avaient eu et cela dans les règles de l'art. Qui avait donc appris à son si pur élève la maîtrise du mensonge et de la comédie ? Cela devait être le coup d'un de ces malheureux chevaliers d'acier...

Il fut coupé dans sa réflexion par un coup de trompette. Et aller, faites encore plus de bruit, que tout le sanctuaire soit au courant ! Comme si les tribunes remplis de chevaliers d'Argent et de gardes ne faisaient pas assez de boucan comme ça... Il grogna pour la forme et leva les mains.

Le silence se fit aussitôt. Dans les tribunes mais aussi au bas de l'arène où, sagement rangés en deux lignes distinctes, les chevaliers d'Or et de Bronze attendaient sagement le début de la première épreuve.

« Bien, commença la Balance, quand nous évoquons la Grèce antique, nous pensons aux chevaliers d'Athéna. De courageux et puissants guerriers... »

Il fit une pause. Tout cela lui semblait ridicule mais de son piédestal, ils pouvaient voir les chevaliers d'origine grecque, comme Aiolia, Milo ou encore les deux jumeaux Saga et Kanon, lever bien haut le menton, fier de leurs origines. Un sourire gagna ses lèvres avant qu'il ne poursuive.

« … Qui se promenaient en mini-jupes, le corps enduits d'huile et qui passaient leur temps à chahuter à poil. Certains appelaient ça de la lutte mais personnellement, j'utiliserais un autre nom... »

Il y eut des rires moqueurs chez les Bronzes et des plaintes chez les Ors. Milo croisa les bras d'un air boudeur alors que Camus dissimulait un sourire derrière son poing.

« De tout temps, ces valeureux chevaliers ont protégé leur déesse mère au péril de leur vie. Mais chaque année, à peu près à la même époque, des jeux étaient organisés pour permettre à ces chevaliers de se détendre, de se vivifier comme certains pourraient le dire. Des olympiades grecques, donc, qui pouvaient s'apparenter aux jeux olympiques mais où aucune armure n'était autorisée, ni aucune force surnaturelle. Simplement des hommes contre des hommes. Et ce n'est pas simplement leur force physique qui était évaluée. Mais aussi leurs aptitudes et leurs capacités à...  
_Abrège ! » Hurla un garde dans les gradins.

Dohko marmonna dans sa barbe et reprit.

« D'accord, d'accord. Les olympiades reprennent vie aujourd'hui et opposent les chevaliers de Bronze aux chevaliers d'Or. »

Des cris d'encouragement se firent entendre à chaque caste évoquée mais la foule fit davantage de bruit pour les chevaliers d'Or. Dohko intima de nouveau le silence et reprit.

« Sept épreuves vont se dérouler sur sept jours. La première épreuve qui aura lieu se nomme : La libération d'Héra, reine des cieux mais avant tout déesse des femmes. Et voici pour vous, messieurs, les plus jolis spécimens qui ont été sélectionnées spécialement pour vous. »

Quatorze femmes entrèrent dans l'arène en deux lignes parfaitement parallèles, et elles vinrent se poster au milieu du terrain. Elles portaient toute un péplos ouvert et à un signal que personne ne vit, détachèrent le haut pour se retrouver en soutien-gorge.

« A l'époque de nos ancêtres, les femmes ne portaient pas autant de broderie et l'épreuve consistait à déchirer au plus vite leurs vêtements. Aujourd'hui, la tâche sera moins aisée pour nos jeunes chevaliers car ils devront dégrafer tous les soutien-gorges le plus rapidement possible. Comme vous pouvez le voir, les bonnets sont de plus en plus gros et vont de A à G. Et plus c'est gros, plus c'est dur ! Chevaliers, choisissez votre guerrier ! »

Chaque groupe se regroupèrent rapidement en cercle pour se décider. Les Bronzes s'entre-regardèrent et se mirent à chuchoter entre eux.

« Shiryu doit le faire ! Fit Jabu en désignant celui qui avait les cheveux les plus longs.  
_Hein ? S'exclama le japonais. Pourquoi moi ?  
_Parce que tu vis avec une fille, expliqua Seiya.  
_Mais cela ne veut rien dire et...  
_Quelqu'un d'autre à plus d'expérience ? » Intervint Hyoga, pragmatique.

Le silence se fit quelques secondes. Quelques regards se portèrent sur Ikki mais ce dernier secoua la tête avec un léger rougissement. Comme s'il avait eu le temps... Finalement, ils regrettaient que le chevalier du Caméléon ne soit pas là. Une femme aurait assurément réussi cette épreuve.

« Bien. Qui vote pour Shiryu ? » Demanda Jabu avec un large sourire moqueur.

Presque tous levèrent la main. Le Dragon fusilla ses frères d'arme de son regard vert d'eau et particulièrement Shun, un de ses plus proches amis. Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire contrit et baissa la main, se cachant à demi derrière son frère aîné. Pas sa faute s'il n'avait jamais touché un soutif de sa vie. Malheureusement, c'était aussi le cas pour Shiryu.

Le Dragon serra les dents et grogna quand il se fit gentiment pousser par ses camarades vers la lignée de demoiselles. De leur côté, les Ors avaient à peine discuté qu'ils savaient déjà qui s'en chargerait. Désigné d'office, Milo approchait lui aussi avec un sourire assuré.

« Alors, gamin ? Prêt à perdre ? »

Shiryu ne répondit pas à la petite pique. Il s'avança fièrement, bien décidé à se battre jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Même si la bataille était perdue d'avance, il ne fléchirait pas et affronterait sans peur les agrafes démoniaques. Ils se mirent en position.

« Pas d'aiguille écarlate, Milo, on est d'accord ? Prévint Dohko par précaution.  
_Vous en faites pas pour ça, grinça alors le Scorpion.  
_Bien. A vos marques... Prêt ? Partez ! »

Les deux chevaliers se mirent à défaire chaque attache aussi vite qu'ils le purent. Les bouts de dentelle tombaient au sol dans un froissement de tissu. Les poitrines, une fois libérées, rebondirent légèrement dans l'air tiède de l'après-midi et ravirent plus d'un homme dans l'assemblée. Mais au fil des soutien-gorges, le nombre d'agrafes augmentaient et Shiryu prenait de plus en plus de temps. Le chevalier d'Or du Scorpion détachait les attaches en un claquement de doigt, comme s'il avait fait cela toute sa vie au lieu de se battre pour Athéna. De son côté, Shiryu peinait bien plus.

« Mince, il reste bloqué au bonnet E ! S'exclama Seiya avec horreur.  
_Évidemment, souffla Hyoga, ce sont ceux avec six agrafes. C'est impossible de le faire avec une seule main ! »

Milo eut alors finit dans un souffle et la foule l'acclama, tout autant que ses compagnons dorés. Il leva les poings au ciel avec son sourire de vainqueur et parada entre les deux rangée de jeunes femmes. Shiryu soupira, il s'y attendait. Et comme le voulait la tradition, ils durent se serrer la main. Milo affichait un grand sourire étrangement calme et il posa son regard myosotis sur Shunrei, assise dans les gradins. Il sembla la détailler, voire l'évaluer et son rictus s'agrandit.

« En même temps, si tu avais un peu plus de matière pour t'entraîner... » Rit le Scorpion.

Shiryu grinça des dents et serra sa main plus qu'il ne le voulut. Milo lui adressa un clin d'œil taquin et retourna auprès de ses pairs. Dohko leva alors le bras.

« Les Ors remportent cette manche ! »

Camus croisa les bras et fixa le Scorpion d'un regard froid.

« Quoi ? Demanda bêtement Milo. On a gagné, t'es pas content ? »

Shura s'approcha à ce moment là et le congratula d'une bourrade.

« C'est dingue comme tu peux être habile quand tu veux. Mais dis-moi, sur qui tu t'entraînes pour être aussi rapide à ce jeu ? »

Milo sentit une sueur froide glisser le long de sa nuque avant d'offrir un rire nerveux à son camarade. Il glissa un regard gêné au chevalier du Verseau qui tourna bien vite les talons et quitta l'arène.

« Bah c'est malin ! S'exaspéra le Scorpion. Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'essaye de lui « faire la cour » ? C'était pas le moment de lui rappeler que j'étais une bête de sexe !  
_T'es une bête tout court, lui chuchota narquoisement Aphrodite en passant près d'eux et en alpaguant le Capricorne.  
_Euh, merci... Je crois ? »

Milo pencha la tête sur le côté et se tourna vers Aiolia qui venait de se poster à ses côtés. Le Lion haussa les épaules, bien plus accaparé par les Bronzes qui se chamaillaient dans leur coin d'arène. Visiblement, Shiryu se faisait joyeusement enguirlander pour n'avoir aucune vie sexuelle tandis que Shun prenait sa défense. Il n'entendait pas ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire mais l'air déterminé d'Andromède le fit grincer des dents. Sale gamin.

* * *

 **Et vouala ! Vous pouvez constater le niveau ! Je ne sais pas exactement quel âge ont les Bronzes, peut-être 16-17 ans ? Ce sont encore des bébés qui ne connaissent rien de la vie, c'est pour ça !**

 **N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, j'espère que cela vous plait ! J'essairais de ne pas être trop lente car, comme vous avez pu le constater, c'est très court ! A côté, j'ai ma fanfiction longue que j'essaye de poster au moins une fois par semaine mais j'essaye avant tout de me concentrer sur mon rapport de stage donc voula, on verra bien !**

 **Bisous, bisous !**


	3. Le combat d'Arès

**Salut tout le monde ! Et c'est partit pour la deuxième épreuve**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Un peu de vocabulaire pour cette fic :_

 _Chiton : Le chiton (qui peut être masculin ou féminin) est un vêtement composé de deux pièces de tissus rectangulaires, une pour le dos et l'autre, moins haute de 10 a 15 cm, pour le ventre. Ces deux pièces sont cousues entre elles sur les longueurs de chaque côté, alignées sur la partie inférieur de sorte que l'excédent se trouve sur la partie supérieure. Il existe différentes formes de chiton ; selon la largeur des étoffes, on peut avoir un chiton laissant les bras nus, ou formant une amorce de manche. On le porte au-dessus du genou ou mi-cuisse, parfois à la cheville. Il est maintenu par un cordon à la taille. _

_Péplos : Le péplos ouvert est un grand rectangle de tissu fixé avec une broche sur chaque épaule, et maintenu ou non avec un cordon à la taille, laissant la cuisse droite potentiellement nue. L'étoffe est pliée en son sommet pour créer un revers par-dessus la poitrine. Le péplos fermé est un vêtement similaire au péplos ouvert, à l'exception que les extrémités du rectangle de tissu sont cousues l'une à l'autre, créant ainsi un vêtement tubulaire qui s'enfile par les pieds, tenu par deux agrafes aux épaules. Le fait que les deux côtés soient cousus crée alors un léger effet bouffant sous les bras._

 _Chlamyde (voir image illustrative de la fanfiction) : Il s'agit d'un manteau d'une seule pièce de tissu carrée ou rectangulaire et sans coutures. Cette pièce de tissu mesure généralement environ 2 mètres de longueur sur 1 mètre de large (pour aller jusqu'au genou). La longueur pouvait être supérieure à 2 mètres pour permettre à la chlamyde de descendre jusqu'à terre. Elle peut se porter seule à même le corps ou sur un chiton. Elle se différencie de l'himation (sans attache) car elle comporte une attache sur l'épaule droite ce qui laisse le bras dégagé._

* * *

 **Le combat d'Arès**

Le lendemain matin,, les vingt-deux chevaliers s'étaient de nouveau retrouvés au cœur de l'arène où un large cercle avait été dessiné à la peinture rouge. Si beaucoup de spectateurs se demandaient à quoi il allait bien pouvoir servir, les concurrents, eux, avaient tout de suite deviné.

« Le combat d'Arès, s'exclama Dohko toujours debout sur son estrade, là où siégeait normalement le grand Popo. Il s'agit de la seconde épreuve de ces olympiades et elle opposera deux valeureux combattants. A mon époque, nous nous battions avec des lances et le premier à être blessé et à saigner était le perdant. Aujourd'hui, nous ne voulons pas de blessé grave alors les lances ont été remplacé par de longs bâtons recouverts de mousse. »

Il y eut des plaintes dans les gradins mais Dohko sourit et conclut :

« Le premier à sortir du cercle rouge sera vaincu. Chevaliers, choisissez votre guerrier. Tous les coups sont permis ! »

La Balance retint un gloussement quand les deux castes se regroupèrent rapidement en cercle pour délibérer. Finalement, c'était plutôt drôle à animer comme jeux... Dohko s'amusait bien. Surtout en voyant avec quel sérieux les chevaliers d'Or et de Bronze s'investissaient. Si seulement ils faisaient preuve d'autant de bonne volonté lors des entraînements.

Le choix fut vite pris dans les deux camps. Aldébaran s'avança jusqu'à l'intérieur du cercle, un bâton de mousse bleu dans les mains. La foule l'applaudit. Qu'importe sera son adversaire, il n'en ferait qu'une bouché. Puis à la surprise de toute l'assemblée, Shun d'Andromède s'avança à son tour avec un bâton de mousse rose.

Aiolia et Milo explosèrent de rire et le Scorpion tendit le bras vers lui.

« Aldébaran est un monstre ! Tu vas te faire massacrer ! »

Beaucoup d'autres chevaliers d'Or rirent derrière eux. Shun ne se démonta pas, le visage si sérieux qu'il en paraissait plus âgé. Dohko eut alors un sourire plus discret et croisa le regard de son disciple qui, tout comme lui, peinait à dissimuler son rictus. Visiblement, les petits Bronzes avait préparé leur coup.

« On dirait une mignonne petite majorette avec son bâton. » Argua Masque de Mort avec un sourire carnassier.

A ses côtés, Aphrodite acquiesça mais il était bien le seul à ne pas sourire. Le début du combat fut donné et les deux chevaliers d'Athéna se mirent en garde. Le Taureau rit en voyant le minuscule enfant face à lui et il chargea bien vite.

Il donna un premier coup, visant l'épaule. Mais se penchant rapidement, Andromède évita le coup et lui en renvoya un dans la hanche. Cela fit à peine mal la première fois. Aldébaran grogna et chercha encore une fois à abattre sa tige de mousse sur la tête aux cheveux verts.

Mais à chacun de ses mouvements, Shun esquivait habilement avant de le toucher une fois, deux fois, trois fois au même endroit. Sa hanche droite commençait sérieusement à s'engourdir au bout de la huitième fois.

La colère l'aveuglant de plus en plus, le Taureau se prit un coup dans la mâchoire. Il réussit à toucher le visage du gamin qui recula de plusieurs pas. La ligne rouge était juste derrière lui. Aldébaran le chargea alors afin de le pousser. Mais l'agile enfant s'échappa de nouveau. Et le pire fut qu'il se glissa sous ses hautes jambes pour s'extirper de cette situation.

Le chevalier du Taureau fit volte-face et se prit un nouveau coup au visage. Il cligna des yeux. Et s'en reprit un.

Les chevaliers de Bronze étaient en liesse et ne cessait d'encourager leur camarade. Shun jeta un coup d'œil aux siens, visiblement malheureux de frapper quelqu'un d'aussi bon que le chevalier du Taureau, mais ses amis l'approuvèrent et d'un dernier coup, si précis, il fit chuter le Taureau en arrière, déséquilibré par sa hanche devenue insensible.

Aldébaran tomba littéralement sur le cul, abasourdis. Il baissa les yeux et réalisa alors qu'il était en dehors du cercle.

« Les Bronzes gagnent cette manche ! » S'exclama la Balance avec un réel ravissement.

Si Dohko s'attendait à cela... Qui se serait douter que le jeune Andromède savait aussi bien se battre ? Si seulement il rechignait moins à montrer ses capacités aux entraînements, peut-être que les Ors auraient pu le voir venir.

Aiolia serra vivement les poings. Plus aucun chevalier d'Or n'osait rire. L'arène se tint silencieuse, n'osant y croire. Finalement, le visage de Shun s'éclaira et il sourit à ses amis, content d'avoir réussi. Il eut alors l'air d'un simple gamin d'une quinzaine d'année et le Lion bouillonna intérieurement.

« Que voulez-vous, fit Seiya en s'avançant fier comme un coq, la roue doit tourner ! Bravo, Shun ! »

Ledit Shun eut alors l'air timide sous le regard de la foule et des douze chevaliers d'Or.

« Je vis avec le Phénix, il faut bien que je me batte si je veux pouvoir manger et avoir de l'eau chaude... » Expliqua-t-il modestement en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Peu à peu, presque timidement, les tribunes acclamèrent Andromède en même temps que les neuf chevaliers de Bronze. Ikki vint serrer son petit frère contre lui et Shun laissa échapper un rire léger et ravi.

Le chevalier du Lion gronda et quitta l'arène au plus vite, furieux. Il détestait ce gamin.

« Bah qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Marmonna Saga qui aidait Mû à relever Aldébaran.

_Ce n'est qu'un mauvais perdant. » Répliqua Shaka de la Vierge sans appel, les yeux toujours clos.

Mû leva les yeux au ciel et soupira sous le poids du Taureau légèrement assommé. Ils galérèrent une minute à le mettre sur ses jambes puis quand il tint enfin debout, Mû et Saga s'écartèrent pour voir Shun s'approcher et tendre une main amicale à Aldébaran.

« Je m'excuse si je t'ai fait mal, dit-il avec un sourire charmant.

_Tu plaisante, s'exclama le chevalier du Taureau avec un rire gras. Comme si tu aurais pu me faire mal avec un bâton de mousse ! »

Il lui serra la main et la secoua si fort que l'adolescent manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Mû sourit et posa une main sur l'épaule de Shun eut fois que son ami l'ai lâché.

« Félicitation, Shun. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu participes à cette petite gue-guerre.

_En fait, commença le garçon alors que les gradins et l'arène étaient presque vide, j'ai été très sollicité pour cette épreuve. Mais je trouve vraiment idiot de se déchirer ainsi ! S'exclama-t-il, peiné.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, les autres chevaliers d'Or n'ont pas un mauvais fond. Ils ont surtout une fierté démesurée.

_Mû, tu viens ? » Appela Aphrodite près de la sortie.

Ikki et Shiryu attendaient Shun dans un coin tandis que plus aucun chevaliers d'Or, à part le Poisson, n'étaient présent. Mû accorda un dernier regard à Andromède et s'en alla à son tour. Shun retrouva son frère et son ami et leur sourit.

« J'ai le droit de prendre mon petit déjeuner maintenant ? Ou je dois rester affamé pour un autre combat ? »

Le Phénix lui ébouriffa les cheveux et ils quittèrent l'arène en riant.

* * *

 **Et voila un nouveau petit chapitre qui attendait sagement dans mes placards, histoire de ne pas rester une semaine sans poster quelque chose ! J'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à partager votre avis, par review ou par MP, ça me fait toujours vraiment très plaisir !**

 **Bisous, bisous !**


End file.
